Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a social networking system (or service) to post, publish, share, or otherwise provide content, such as text, images, or videos.
In some cases, large amounts of content can be posted to the social networking system. In one example, a particular user of the social networking system can be presented with a multitude of content items provided from various posters or other sources. Under conventional approaches to providing content, it can often times be difficult or inconvenient for the particular user to sift through the multitude of content items to locate certain content items that may be especially relevant or interesting to the particular user. Furthermore, in accordance with conventional approaches, it can be inefficient and time-consuming for the particular user to locate those content items that he or she desires to access, view, or read. As such, conventional approaches can be inconvenient, inefficient, and costly. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing social networking systems to access provided content.